


three kisses

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: The different ways Ignis, Noctis and Prompto kiss Gladio's neck.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	three kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [artwork by kaciart](https://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/626638638851178496) and was like "I want to fic this" so here it is. Just some fluff and a little bit of smut because that's how I interrupted one of them. 
> 
> Thanks to the ffxv discord for listening to me ramble about this tonight and reading over parts of it. And thank you faye for helping me figure out titles and summaries for this.

Ignis likes to catch Gladio off guard, when he’s too wrapped up in his book. Sometimes it’ll happen when they’re having a quiet day at home, at random times during the day. Sometimes it’ll be when Ignis comes home, after running an errand or work, and he’ll find Gladio sitting down outside on their balcony reading. That’s where Ignis finds him now. Gladio doesn’t hear him at first, doesn’t register that he’s home until he feels the soft press of lips against his neck. 

Gladio smiles. He turns the page of his book, trying to ignore Ignis the best he can. Ignis cups the side of his face, tilting his neck to the side for better access, and starts sucking a mark into his neck. It’s a game at this point. How long can Ignis keep at this, until Gladio is so distracted that he finally puts his book down. 

He turns the page, keeps pretending he’s reading the words on the pages instead of focusing on the way Ignis’ mouth moves against his neck. He manages another thirty seconds before he’s tossing his book aside and reaching back, grabbing a hold of Ignis so he can pull him in for a kiss. 

Ignis smiles into his mouth and says, “I always win, darling.” 

Gladio would be a liar if he said he didn’t. “When will Noct and Prom be home?” 

“In a little while,” Ignis says as he pulls away. His shirt is a little disheveled, the top three buttons already undone from when he first got home. “I’ll have dinner ready by the time they get home.” 

“How about you wait a little bit,” Gladio suggests, “and kiss me more?” 

Ignis considers the idea for a moment before saying, “I could be persuaded.” 

Gladio tugs him down onto his lap, which causes Ignis to squawk out a protest that gets swallowed up by Gladio pulling him into a kiss.

-

Noctis likes to press kisses against the back of Gladio’s neck. Most of the time it’s just at random moments. Noctis will walk up behind him, move his hair back or to the side, and press tender kisses against the back of his neck.

But the other times will be when they’re all in the bedroom. Like right now, Gladio is straddling Prompto’s hips, rutting down against where Prompto’s hard and pressed against his ass. Noctis is plastered against his back, still fully clothed. Hell, Gladio still has his shirt on, because none of them were patient at all tonight. When Gladio lowers himself down on Prompto’s dick, when Prompto’s hands grip tight to his thighs, he moans. Noctis is a firm weight against his back; a comforting pressure. Noctis’ hands are everywhere, running down his sides and down his arms, and he’s murmuring praises into Gladio’s ear. Ignis is sitting at the head of the bed, by Prompto’s head, but the only thing Gladio can focus on is the feeling of Prompto thrusting up against him, of rolling his hips down to meet his thrusts, and Noctis.

Noctis’ hands start combing through his hair, pushing his head forward, and Gladio lets him. Noctis presses a kiss against his neck, just a chaste press of lips, but it’s enough that Gladio gasps. Noctis is always so gentle when he does this, a stark contrast of how they are when they train, and Gladio cherishes these moments.

“You’re doing perfect,” Noctis praises. Noctis grips tighter to his hair, starts sucking bruising kisses into his neck, enough so that Gladio moans long and loud, his hips stuttering on a downward roll. “You’re making him feel so good. You’re both perfect.” 

Noctis wraps a hand around his dick and strokes him a few times. Noctis keeps kissing his neck, and Gladio knows good and well how many hickey’s he’s going to have after this. Gladio opens his eyes, didn’t even realize they were closed a moment ago, and finally zeros in on where Ignis is moving closer to them, until he’s settled close enough to finally wrap a hand around Gladio’s dick, right around where Noctis’ hand currently is.

Below him, Prompto’s close. Gladio can see it on his face, the way his teeth are digging into his bottom lip and his hands are holding tight enough to Gladio’s hips to bruise. He’s overwhelmed, always is when they do this. 

Behind him, Noctis sucks another bruising kiss into the back of his neck, and then says, “Come for us,” into Gladio’s ear. With a hard roll down, Gladio finally comes, moaning out Noctis’ name as he does. That’s enough to send Prompto over the edge, who comes with an arm over his eyes and his back arched. 

Gladio pulls off and falls to lay down beside Prompto, and they both watch as Noctis and Ignis start undressing each other. Ignis is already mostly undressed, but Noctis is still fully clothed. He watches as they both get each other off, with Prompto tucked sleepily against his side.

-

Some days, Gladio will lay down on the couch and Prompto will lay on top of him. Gladio loves when that happens, he loves wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Sometimes it’ll be when they’re all watching a movie. Sometimes it’ll just be a quiet moment between the two of them. He likes those the best, because even though he loves his two other boyfriends just as much, sometimes it’s nice to have a quiet moment with one of them while the other two are busy. 

Right now, Gladio’s laying down on the couch after a long day. Prompto’s sitting at the other end of their large couch, feet tucked close to his chest, and he keeps sneaking glances over at Gladio. By this point, Gladio’s sleepy, his eyes half-lidded as he lounges. But he can see it every time Prompto sneaks a glance, and by the third time he’s caught him doing it, Gladio pats his chest and says, “Come here.” 

Prompto makes his way over before laying down against him, resting his head against Gladio’s chest. Right where Gladio loves him to be the most. When Gladio runs a hand through his hair, Prompto sighs softly and looks up at him. 

“Tired?” Prompto asks. “You really look it, dude.”

Gladio hums out a reply, running his hand up and down Prompto’s back. “Long day.” 

Prompto doesn’t say anything more. Silence falls between them, and Gladio lets his eyes fall closed. Prompto’s a warm weight on top of him, and he’s so comfortable right here. Eventually, Gladio feels it when Prompto kisses his neck. Gladio smiles and holds tight to the back of Prompto’s shirt as Prompto starts pressing a few more kisses there. After the fifth press of his mouth, Prompto finally settles back down, his head nestled in Gladio’s neck. 

Prompto starts rubbing soothing circles into Gladio’s shoulder and eventually Gladio starts nodding off into a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @fairestzack or tumblr @darkenednights :)


End file.
